Problem: Convert $\dfrac{117}{14}$ to a mixed number.
Solution: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $117 \div 14 = {8}\ \text{ R } {5}$ So the improper fraction has $8$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${8} \times \dfrac{14}{14} = {\dfrac{112}{14}}$ This quotient $8$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $5$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{5}}{14}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${8}\ {\dfrac{5}{14}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{112}{14}} + {\dfrac{5}{14}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{117}{14}$.